Nelly Furtado
Nelly Kim Furtado, (n. 2 de diciembre de 1978) es una cantante y compositora luso-Canadiense. Furtado saltó a la fama en el año 2000 con el lanzamiento de su álbum de debut, Whoa, Nelly!, que contenía sus sencillos I'm like a bird, por el que ganó un Grammy a la Mejor Actuación Vocal Femenina de Pop en el año 2000, y Turn off the light. Después de convertirse en madre, lanzó Folklore (2003), un álbum menos exitoso comercialmente, con sencillos como Powerless (Say What You Want), Try y Força, que fue el himno oficial de la Eurocopa de Fútbol de 2004. Finalmente en 2006 y bajo las influencias musicales del productor Timbaland lanza su álbum más exitoso Loose, del que se extraen cuatro grandes éxitos internacionales: Promiscuous, Maneater, All Good Things (Come to an End) y Say it Right, así como otros dos sencillos de menor transdencia, Do It y In God's Hands. Además se lanzan los temas Te busqué para España y otros países europeos y No Hay Igual para el mercado latinoamericano. La canción Somebody to Love fue single en Grecia y Turquía y llegó a ser número 1 en ambos países, a pesar de no tener video musical. Biografía Nelly Furtado es hija de inmigrantes de origen portugués procedentes de las Islas Azores (São Miguel), Maria Manuela y Antonio José Furtado, que se establecieron en Canadá. Nació en Victoria, en la Columbia Británica. Fue criada en una familia católica http://www.teenfx.com/interview.cfm?prod=&sec=&inter_id=7. Aprendió a tocar el trombón cuando tenía nueve años de edad y el teclado a los once. Y compuso canciones cuando apenas tenía 13 años. Tras una relacion sentimental muy intensa con Juan Pablo, empezo con nuevas tendencias relacionadas con ritmos sudamericanos que tienen gran influencia en su estilo musical. Después de terminar el bachillerato, Furtado se trasladó a Toronto, donde formó el dúo de Hip Hop Nelstar* en 1997 con el músico local Tallisman. "Like", una de las canciones de Nelstar* obtuvo un compromiso de ser grabada por VideoFACT en forma de videoclip, si bien Furtado sentía que el estilo musical del dúo no coincidía con su verdadera personalidad y talento, por lo que el video no sería finalmente grabado. Cantando en un club nocturno de la ciudad, el Lee's Palace, Furtado conoció al cantante de The Philosopher Kings, Gerald Eaton. A partir del 19 de julio ha pasado por la vicaría y ha formalizado su relación con el ingeniero de sonido Demacio 'Demo' Castellon. A la ceremonia sólo acudieron las personas más allegadas a la pareja.La pareja llevaba comprometida cerca de un año. Nelly conoció a Demacio durante la grabación de su disco 'Loose'. Furtado tiene una hija de cuatro años llamada Nevis, de su relación anterior con el DJ y productor Jasper "Lil' Jaz" Gahunia. Cuando nació su hija, Nelly aseguró que ella había venido a darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. La cantante mantuvo en secreto su embarazo con el fin de que los medios respetaran su privacidad y ha querido seguir la misma política con su enlace. El 17 de Octubre del 2008, Nelly Furtado le confirmó a Entertainment Tonight Canada, que se había casado con su prometido Demacio "Demo" Castellón"ET Canada: Nelly Furtado Ties The Knot!", quienes se conocieron en las grabaciones del tercer disco de Furtado, Loose. 2000-2002: Whoa, Nelly! Eaton fue importante colaborador y coproductor en el álbum debut de Nelly, Whoa, Nelly!, tras firmar un contrato con DreamWorks Records. Su estilo fue descrito por la periodista del Toronto Sun, Jane Stevenson, como una mezcla de Macy Gray e Ivana Santilli, incorporando pop, bossa nova, soul, R&B, hip-hop y folk. Furtado mencionó a Cornershop, Beck y Finley Quaye como sus grandes influencias musicales. El álbum fue un éxito internacional, gracias a los sencillos I'm like a Bird, Turn off the light y ...On the radio (Remember the days). El 20 de septiembre de 2003, Furtado dio a luz a su primera hija, Nieves. El padre de la niña es su ex pareja Jasper Gahunia (conocido por Lil' Jaz o P.D. Man). 2003-2005: Folklore El segundo álbum de Furtado, Folklore, fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre de 2003. El álbum incluía el single Força, que fue escrito para ser el himno oficial de la Eurocopa de 2004 que se celebró en Portugal. El 4 de julio de 2004, Furtado interpretó la canción en el Estádio da Luz en Lisboa en la ceremonia de clausura del campeonato y cabe destacar que fue la primera vez que visitaba Portugal aun siendo de padres portugueses. El disco contó con 5 sencillos: *Powerless (2003) *Try (2004) *ForÇa (2004) *Explode (2005) *The Grass Is Green (2005), el cual sólo se vendió en Nuva Zelanda. 2006-2007: Loose, y el primer DVD en vivo Loose: The Concert Su tercer álbum, Loose, lanzado el 20 de junio de 2006, en el cual Furtado da un paso en su madurez donde ha dejado de ser una "niña popera" a aprender a moverse en el mundo del Hip Hop y a codearse con gente como Timbaland. En mayo de 2006 se publicó la noticia que había grabado una canción con Justin Timberlake, llamada "Crowd Control", después de que este hubiera participado en su vídeo de "Promiscuous". Con "Give It to Me", forma parte del nuevo álbum de Timbaland; este es otro trabajo de Hip Hop de la cantante. El 7 de febrero de 2007, la canción fue presentada en el programa TRL (Total Request Live), de MTV (EE. UU.). Furtado anunció recientemente que grabará un álbum completamente en español, con el músico y productor argentino Gustavo Santaolalla. El disco comenzará a grabarse en la ciudad de Buenos Aires cuando culmine la promoción de lo que es su tercer material discográfico, Loose. Según la cantante, Juanes podría ser uno de los invitados en su disco en español, ya que reiteró su interés en repetir esa "magia" con el colombiano. En el año 2007 ha estrenado su papel de actriz en la serie CSI: NY, exactamente en el capítulo 15 de la tercera temporada, "Some Buried Bones". En septiembre de 2007 se reedita Loose, en una edición especial para el mercado español. Con 4 canciones totalmente en castellano, la artista canadiense trata de conquistar un mercado que en un principio se le resistía pero del que ha logrado vender más de 40.000 copias. Además, en la edición del su último disco, se incluirá una canción inédita para asegurarse el triunfo. En 2006, supuestamente haría su debut en el cine, en la película Nobody's Hero, aunque esto no ha sido confirmado y finalmente el proyecto no salió a la luz. A finales de 2007 sale a la luz un DVD/CD con el concierto que ofreció en Toronto con motivo de la gira Get Loose. Destacan canciones conocidas como "I'm Like a Bird", "Say It Right", "All Good Things (Come to an End)", "Runaway" y "Heart of Glass", una versión de la clásica canción del grupo Blondie. El DVD incluye además un documental que relata sus experiencias en las diferentes ciudades que fue recorriendo en su gira mundial. El CD incluye sus 11 temas más conocidos, 10 de ellos son de su último álbum, Loose. El 23 de febrero de 2008, Nelly se presentó con éxito en el Festival de la Canción de Viña del Mar, en Chile, donde el público la premió con Antorchas de Plata y Oro y una Gaviota de Plata. 2008- Cuarto Disco En Octubre del 2008, Nelly Furtado confirmó en entrevista con Entertainment Tonight Canada, que se encuentra trabajando en su cuarta producción discográfica, la cual será en Español y Portugués. En Noviembre del 2008, sale el vídeo de la canción Broken Strings de James Morrison, la cual es un dueto con Nelly Furtado. El sencillo salió a la venta el 8 de Diciembre en el Reino Unido. Se espera que para el 2009, el cantante ruso Dima Bilan, lance una versión de su disco "Against The Rules" en español. Entre las canciones de este disco vendría incluida la canción "Creer", que es la versión en español de Believe. Discografía *2000: Whoa, Nelly! *2003: Folklore *2006: Loose *2009: Mi Plan *2012: The Spirit Indestructible Sencillos número uno Los siguientes sencillos han alcanzado el número uno en Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Europa, Canadá y Nueva Zelanda. Las posiciones se muestran de acuerdo con el United World Chart, Australia, España y Suiza. ---- Otros sencillos # Do It - Nelly Furtado # Te busqué - Nelly Furtado (con Juanes) # En las manos de Dios - Nelly Furtado # Explode - Nelly Furtado # No hay igual (con calle 13) # Sexy Movimiento (feat.Wisin y Yandel) Giras *2001: Burn in the Spotlight Tour *2004: Come as You Are Tour *2007-2008: Get Loose Tour Filmografía Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (en inglés) *Nelly Furtado México (Pagina Del Club oficial Mexicano) *Nelly Furtado en Yahoo! Música *Nelly Furtado en Rolling Stone (en inglés) *Nelly Furtado en Billboard (en inglés) Categoría:Nelly Furtado Furtado Furtado Categoría:Cantantes en inglés Categoría:Cantantes en portugués Categoría:Cantantes en español Categoría:Cantantes de R&B Categoría:Artistas de Universal Music Group